Israfel
by Lumiale no Miko
Summary: Israfel is the Angel of Song. Can he cope with the sins of mankind?


Author's Notes: Israfel is an angel specifically mentioned in the Islamic texts. Though, I believe that no matter what faith you belong to, these same angels still exist. This work is not meant to offend any Muslims or Christians, as it sort of combines both faiths. Please read with an open mind. From the Angel's point of view.

Israfel

By: Lumiale no Miko

In the beginning, God the Father created all things. Through an accidental explosion, I might add, it was a mess. He created the Earth, and he created Us, the Angels...

Light Bringer, Lucifer, come forth...

Lucifer was the first of the Angels to be made by the Creator, thus making Him supreme among Us. His long blond hair shone like the sun, and His blue green eyes were like clear pools of water. His very words reflected the glory The Father bestowed upon Him.

One day, Almighty God was upset, Reiel, his Spirit, manifested in Angel form, had the task of cheering him up.

"What ails you?"

God sighed.

I am pleased with the Heavens, but...

"But?"

The Father didn't answer him, Reiel thought.

"I have an idea!"

The Angel-Spirit concentrated, bringing forth fire, he took this flame in his hands and began to shape it, forming a body of flame, using air, He formed a pair of wings. He breathed life into it.

And The Spirit said:

"Burning One, Israfel, come forth..."

And I came into being...

And I sang.

And the Father was pleased, Reiel clicked his moccasin boots together, and adjusted the eagle feathers in His light brown hair. His blue eyes were bright.

I had a wonderful childhood, yes, Angels have childhoods too. How else are We supposed to watch over the Little Ones on Earth if We don't know what it's like to scrape knees and have to have bandages put on? We understand what you Humans go through better if We experience it Ourselves, of course, Death is a mystery to Us. We never die...and We are never really born either.

During my younger years I would often sing to God and I still do. He loved my voice, and I suppose the Cherubim liked it as well, because all would be silent when I sang near the Throne. I would sing for hours, and the Heavenly court would just sit there, mesmerized. Even Lucifer would pause in the middle of one of His many strolls around the palace, (It was like He owned the place.) and listen.

It was one night, long after my creation, that Lucifer approached me.

"Do you not tire of singing praises to the Father?"

" I have never thought of it, and the Father lets me sing about anything I please."

"Why not sing about me?"

I looked at Him, a little stunned. "You, Lucifer?"

"Why not?"

I blushed, "I suppose I could think of something..."

The Light Bringer nodded "Good, I'll be at my home. When you think of one, you will join Us..."

"Us?" I asked, but He was already gone. I set to work, I had a song to write.

I never finished my song, something just wasn't right about it. I finished up that night with a blank paper. Then, war broke out in Heaven. Lucifer had apparently been planning to rule Heaven instead of God. He and the rebels had assembled at his home that night. To execute an assault against Our Father.

I confronted Him. He was bound so He could not hurt me, but I noticed that his glory seemed gone from him, and his eyes had gone totally green. He looked less beautiful, and that was upsetting...

I looked at him "Why, Lucifer, why?"

He looked back at me, his mouth twisted into a sneer. "You could have had it better if you had come with me. I would have given you thousands to worship you and your beauty. But you could not finish my song..."

I nearly choked on my next words. "You mean, I was to be made part of the resistance?"

He nodded, "Your voice would have prevented the other Angels to attack."

I thought to myself. I knew there was something wrong about that composition.

Lucifer smiled "You're just weak, aren't you..."

"Excuse me?" I asked, as He was being led away by Michael, the captain of the army.

"Weak..." Lucifer repeated.

The words echoed in my head as he was tossed into Hell.

Weak, weak...

And God wept at His passing...

And I wept with Him...

Months passed, and we were faced with a new creation: Man. Whom the Father named Adam...he was a creature much like Ourselves, only without wings. For this reason, a few of Us thought Man was weak. Yet he was given authority over all of God's creatures on Earth, and and a special group of Angels, the Watchers, were entrusted with his guardianship.

God looked upon his creations, and what he saw he was pleased with...except for one thing...Adam had no partner...

So God called me, and I knelt at the foot of the Throne.

Rise Israfel, you are my Child, not my slave... Father always spoke with gentleness towards us, as did Shekinah, His feminine side. That was before she was cast out. She had helped Lucifer gain the favor of some of Us.

"Father, you wished to see me?"

God smiled. "My Son, may I have one of your feathers?"

"You may take them freely. You need not ask permission."

I gave them to you, my Beloved, remember this...

I nodded and tilted one wing forward, exposing one of my primary feathers. It was a big feather, carved with my sigil, or calling sign, on its back.

"Will this suit you, Father?"

Yes, thank you. The feather fell off my wing and floated before the throne, it glowed and changed, becoming a slender Human body. The difference between this body and Adam's though, where the breasts dominating the chest area. They stuck out more than Adam's.

Woman. God said.

"She is beautiful, Father."

Would you like to name her? It is from your feather that she was created.

I thought for a moment. "Eve..."

After the night?

"Yes, a reminder to Adam of his first wife, Lilith, who was cast down for seducing him."

God nodded. And Eve was set down upon the Earth to be with Adam, in the Garden of Eden.

Eve had a wonderful voice, like my own. She would charm the birds from the trees. Her singing would make Adam sleepy, she would use this opportunity to do as she wished. She often took walks with the Father, or myself. I grew close to her.

Michael woke me one day. "Brother Israfel..."

"What is it, Michael?"

The warrior shook his head. "It is a disaster."

"What?"

"Eve has sinned..."

I stood there in shock. "No, not Eve, anyone but Eve..."

Michael's hand was on my shoulder in a second. "I'm sorry..."

I broke down and cried, Michael wept with me, I felt the Father at my side, also crying at the loss of His children. We all cried. It was a sad day for everyone.

Time passed, I watched the Watchers fall, I watched Cain, son of Eve, murder his brother Abel. Cain descended to Hell, where I watched him in his agony. He became the first vampire...

I cried, and I flooded the Earth with my tears. God vowed that never again would he allow that to happen, and made me a soft toy, I discovered that when I squeezed it. The sound would comfort me, and my tears ceased.

It happened then, and it happens now, every day I cry, three times in a day. The pain the souls endure is too much for me, the very beings I helped to create. I loved them like they were my children...

And I cry...

My Father crys with me...

THE END

Maybe I'll write a sequel, I'm working on ideas for a humour fic' too. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
